Sticking With It
by lucylooloo2u
Summary: Tess Court, daughter of famous top-notch phychiatrist Dr. Barbara Court, she faces a life of beauty and elegance until she meets someone who will turn her life upside down. Tess aided with her own secret, loves the mystery of Los Angeles. R
1. Chapter One: Daughter of Dr Court

Tess Court slammed her box down in the middle of the room, frustration penetrating her face. The house was beautiful; there was no way even Tess in anger could deny that. Her mother, Dr. Barbara Court, had all their carefully chosen antiques and watercolors propped up in the parlor with all the pastel linens. That was her mother, always sophisticated, smooth, calm and distant—she was the perfect top-notch psychiatrist.

"Well honey that's everything until the moving truck gets here tomorrow." Dr. Court smiled looking at the gorgeous place. "Have you chosen your room yet?"

Tess folded her arms over her chest. "Yeah, second floor right by the bathroom."

"Lovely. That means on the other side of the second floor can be for the guests...have you looked at the entire house? Richard said it was exquisite but I haven't looked over it since I added the changes."

Tess leaned against the banister, that was her mother, had to have everything perfect. She couldn't just buy a house like everyone else she had to buy it and have it "touched up".

"I'm sure you'll love Los Angeles, darling." Dr. Court said returning from the spacious kitchen. "Aren't you pleased that Hazel could make the trip with us?"

Hazel was their maid; Tess had been close to her for as long as she could remember since her mother didn't often spend too much time at home.

"Delighted." Tess snapped and grabbed hold of her suitcase and her black messenger bag. "I'm going to bed."

Dr. Court frowned after her daughter. "Don't forget tomorrow is your first day of school."

"Don't remind me." Tess muttered as she opened the door to her new bedroom. It had a lovely white vanity and a set of beautiful French doors that led to her balcony. School had started weeks ago but that was the Court way, be late and get away with it. Tess pulled her comforter from a trash bag (that her mother had glared upon, "Can't you just use this other suitcase?"). She pulled the comforter around her and stared up at the cream colored ceiling wishing that she could be home.

Tess woke up the next morning with her mood not varying too much. After showering and doing her hair she pulled on some jeans, tank top and a baseball hat. Hazel greeted her in the kitchen handing her some juice and some eggs.

"You don't look to good Tess, is your mother sure that you should be going to school today?" Hazel asked. Tess smiled up at her, sipping the juice.

"Can't skip out," She gave Hazel back the eggs. "To nervous to eat."

"Nervous? What do you have to nervous about girl?" Hazel laughed. "You have gorgeous strawberry blond hair, pretty light blue eyes and the divine skin—"

"Hazel," Tess grinned. "Stop you're gonna make me big headed."

"Well you could use a bit of confidence you know. You think you would have some from your mother." Hazel told her placing the plate of eggs on counter then leaning against it.

"Teresa!" Her mother sang. "Time for school!"

Tess grumbled while grabbing her messenger bag full of school supplies and her new schedule for La Brea High. She slid reluctantly into her mother silver 2004 Porsche Carrera GT Cabriolet.

The ride there was quick and once Dr. Court pulled the car to the side she turned to her daughter.

"You have your cell phone?"

Tess patted her pocket.

"You have your lunch money?"

Tess shook her head.

"Here you go." Dr. Court pulled a ten from her briefcase and handed it to Tess.

"Thank you mom," Tess leaned over and gave her mother a peck of a kiss. "See you after work."

"Indeed," Dr. Court said with a nod. "Enjoy your first day." Then drove off.

Tess felt her insides roll as she stepped towards the school. Why did they have metal detectors? A very good looking guy stopped and looked at Tess.

He must have noticed her look of panic because he said, "Kids are always trying to sneak in stuff, what they don't know is that people get in the side gate over there that was closed down a year ago." He laughed showing off his brilliant smile and perfect teeth. She laughed.

"You must be new? I'm Adam Scott," He said. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Tess. Tess Court." She smiled at him.

"You wouldn't to be the daughter of Dr. Court would you—?" He asked but thankfully Tess couldn't reply because one of the security guards beckoned her up to check her bags. Once she got into the school grounds she was amazed to see how large it was, meanwhile Adam watched her.

"What grade are you in?" He finally asked.

"I'll be a junior, you?" Tess replied. The bell rang summoning them to their first hour.

"Same." He walked over to her. "Maybe I'll see you in some of my classes?"

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled and began heading for the algebra two class.

Surprisingly algebra two went great, she got a lot of notes done and now she had breezed through English three and Spanish two, and now she had art. The room smelled of paint and glue. The tables were all different colors but a lot of the students were working away from them. Two girls where working on a giant collage, of all different sorts of a pictures to create a zebra, where on the floor. A guy who was sketching was sitting on a stool next to the radio, a girl was painting in the corner and then the rest just sort of mingled.

Tess pulled out a chair and began sketching.

"Uh excuse me, you're at our table." Said a pretty girl with beautiful brown hair, her friend had long dark hair.

"Sorry..." Tess murmured and moved chairs.

"Jeez, I hate when new people think they can take whatever chair they want." Said the one with dark hair.

"I know Tianna, okay stop moving or I won't be able to paint you correctly."

"Sorry," Said the dark haired girl.

"Catty Turner!" Called the teacher. "You art for the school art competition needs to be turned in by the end of the week, you hear me?"

The brow haired girl nodded. Catty and Tianna, Tess would have to remember to stay away from them.

"You're really talented," Said a voice, making Tess jump.

"Um, excuse me?" Tess quickly covered her drawing. It was the teacher—Miss Anthony.

"May I have a better look, hmm?" She said lifting Tess' arms from on top of the sketch. Miss Anthony held it in better view and hmmed again; Tess bit her tongue, noticing that some other students were gathering to look at her work.

"Have you had any teaching or coaching before?" She asked. Tess shook her head.

"I just kinda draw what some to mind..." Tess murmured.

"It's brilliant. Have you ever worked with paints, hmm?" Miss Anthony asked placing the sketch back on the table.

"Some." Tess nodded.

"I think you should consider putting something in the art competition, I think you have an excellent chance of winning. Your talent is amazing." Miss Anthony told Tess. "If you decide to, come get an entry sheet that's on my desk."

The bell rang and everyone began filing out. Catty stopped at her table, but then left suddenly not saying anything. Tess eyed Miss Anthony's desk but headed to lunch deciding the art show thing was stupid. She couldn't win anyways.

Grabbing her things she made her way to the lunch room. She felt completely out of place as she went through the lunch line and lots of people stared at her. Tess felt completely lost and alone as she turned around and saw everyone separating in their groups to eat lunch. Maybe she could just eat in the bathroom? Or outside?

"Tess! Over here!"

Hearing her name, which was odd, she didn't know anyone at La Brea, she looked up to see Adam. He waved her over to a table full of people. She bit her lip and set down her tray at the empty spot next to Adam.

He beamed and began introducing his friends to her, who each greeted her with smiles and waves.

She bit into her sandwich and began to enjoy herself. Tess felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced up.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Adam asked pointing to her pudding.

She scoffed. "Of course." Then she began to laugh.

"What?" He asked, he couldn't help but grin.

"You—" Tess continued to laugh and pointed to his chin.

He frowned, "I'm sorry but it seems today I forgot my pocket mirror—so would you please just tell me what is on my face?"

"I'll get it for you." Tess smiled and dabbed his chin with her napkin. "Saving the sauce for later?"

"Well now that you took it you can eat it." Adam said in a stiffly tone before he grabbed her hand. Laughing she playfully tried to pull it away.

"_Ehem_." Said a voice down the table. Both Tess and Adam stopped and looked over at a pretty girl with blond hair and a pout on her face. "What _are_ you doing?" The girl raised her eyebrows and suddenly Adam let go of Tess.

"I—um—I didn't know—" Tess began but the girl interrupted.

"I suppose you don't know the rules because your new or something but Adam is off limits, especially to new girls." She pointed a perfectly manicured nail straight at Tess. "So please keep your hands off him." She titled her head.

Adam leaned over and whispered. "Don't listen to a thing that Morgan says,"

"_Ehem_." The girl snarled. "New girl, Adam—off limits."

Tess melted in her chair, quiet for the rest of lunch. Once the bell rang for the last three classes, she found out that she had creative writing and drama. And in both classes he attempted to speak with her but she either avoided him or the teacher snapped at him for talking.

Then the day ended to Tess' relief; right now she was attempting to find her locker again when Adam appeared in the hallway skimming the crowds. Tess ducked down, what was his problem? She hid behind groups of people as she exited the school and sat on a bench. Looked like she would have to take all her books home tonight. It wasn't entirely horrible, least she could try to read ahead in some of the text books.

Tess sighed and glanced around. People were chattering, kissing and admiring the warm weather. She noticed that Catty and Tianna from her art class where nearby. Tianna was on her skateboard, leaning down to place a kiss on a red head's mouth. Then two other girls and a guy where with them; Tess noticed that the guy was Michael Saratoga, he had been in her drama class and had helped her with some of the props. He had his arm slung around one of the girl's, the one with gorgeous blond hair, waist. Suddenly Catty looked over along with the other girl that had red brown curly hair.

She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and stood up to leave. She turned and collided with Adam, her books and papers scattering across the sidewalk. Tess concealed her anger, couldn't he stay away?!

"Oh, sorry." Adam muttered. "I have been trying to explain to you all day about—" He tried to place his hand on top of hers but she instantly pulled it away before contact was made.

"Adam—I really need to get home—" Tess told him piling her books in a stack before heaving them in her arms.

"Excellent I will drive then." He grinned broadly.

Tess sighed. "Fine, okay, where are you parked?"

He beamed before pointing towards the parking lot. "Follow me."

"Not like I have much of a choice." She said under her breath.

"Say what?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud." Tess told him.

"Ah," Adam replied. "Well this is mine." He patted his old Chevy fondly.

"How...nice." Tess said, feeling truly happy. A normal ugly car. "How long have you had it?"

"Almost two years." He said proudly, opening the door for Tess.

"Thanks." She slid in, the inside was oddly clean. It looked as though it had been through the car wash recently and the carpets were spotless.

"Just take it to the wash?" She asked.

He looked at her, puzzled then noticed she was looking at the interior of his car. "No, no. About two months ago. I keep it very clean. You can put your books there if you want." He pointed to the back seat. She nodded and heaved her books and backpack to the middle of the back seat.

"It's really comfy in here." Tess smiled. He laughed.

"That's a first usually they ask if I am some sort of clean freak." Adam told her, and then stopped. He just mentioned that other girls had been in his car. He paled.

Tess laughed. "Well are you?"

"Yes." He muttered helplessly looking at her with large puppy eyes.

"It's fine. It's fine. Oh, that's my street there." Tess pointed. His eyes bulged and Tess felt suddenly very uncomfortable. Maybe she should just get out and walk the rest of the way?

"I never knew that you lived..." He said in an awed voice.

"Lived what?"

"In the rich part of Los Angeles." Adam replied still gawking at the houses. Tess felt sick.

"That one is mine." She murmured pointing to the largest manor-like houses on the street. He stopped, and his jaw dropped down.

"This—this is your—house?" Adam turned off the car. "Those—those are your cars?" He was looking at the three sports cars in the driveway. Tess barely nodded and grabbed for her stuff in the backseat.

"Thanks for the ride." Tess got out, so did Adam. Maybe he was walking her to the door? Once they got to the front door she turned around and looked at him.

"I—"

"Sure, I would love to go inside." He answered shrugging. Tess frowned; she wasn't going to ask him inside. She pulled open the door and Adam walked in. His mouth open, his eyes wide. Then he hit the ground with a loud _thud_.

Panicked, Tess screamed out Hazel's name.


	2. Chapter Two: Testing her Talents

The next two weeks flew by; Tess kept busy by studying and art. Surprisingly the art teacher really thought she had some talent, which caught Tess by surprise. She was working late in the art room on Thursday when Catty Turner dropped her messenger bag at the door and came to Tess' table.

"Hi," Catty said, pushing some brown hair behind her ear, she looked slightly uncomfortably. Tess looked up at her, her paint brush steady in her hand.

"You're a great artist." Catty told her. "And if I lose the art contest to you...I'll be totally ok because I would rather lose to someone talented than winning if she didn't enter."

Tess smiled. "Thanks, the same goes to you." She set down the brush. "It's like we have been at a war you and I, an unspoken one."

Catty nodded. "I know, I felt totally intimidated by you and your art—"

Tess gaped. "My art? Please you have your own unique style with your beautiful landscapes with moons and gorgeous goddesses."

Catty grinned. "Thanks." She looked down at Tess' latest worked, impressed. It was a girl, wearing toe shoes and a raincoat dancing in a dark alley while it was raining—it was beautiful.

"Catty, you coming?" Said a male voice, turning both Tess and Catty saw Kyle. Tess didn't recognize him from school but from the school parking lot where he often picked Catty up. Looking down at her work Tess quickly packed up her supplies and headed for the door.

Sunlight streamed everywhere making Tess in a much better mood. There was no way you couldn't enjoy a day like this. She dug the keys out her jeans pocket and gently placed her new painting in the backseat of her car and her art supplies on the floor. She threw her bag in the other back seat before slamming shut the door. She looked up to see a guy leaning against the driver's door. Tess frowned, couldn't he take the hint?

Walking around she almost pulled her hair out, Adam just wouldn't leave her alone. Not only had he been coming to her house every day after school but he had started following her, waiting for her after each class. She already knew that Morgan and him were a couple there was no reason for him to flaunt it by trying to have an affair or something with her.

Tess froze; it wasn't Adam leaning up against her door, with long legs stretched out. He was gorgeous, there was no other word—maybe drop dead handsome but only that. He had dirty-blond hair and dark eyes, a smile that could melt your heart.

"Um, excuse me—" Tess began, her annoyed side already kicking in.

"Tess right?" He said smoothly, his voice deep hypnotic.

Tess looked at him, he looked a few years older than her, and no way he went to La Brea. How'd he know her then? "Yea?" She responded placing her hands on her hips, she was in no mood to put up with some creep.

"I have been looking for you," He said and got off the car and walked over to her. She looked up at him.

"Why is that?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. Tess was no longer the new girl that would let people walk over her. He laughed and touched her hair, as if he knew her well.

"Get your hands off me," She slapped away his hand and began walking to her car. Once she opened the door and slammed it shut before Tess could get in.

"Do you mind? I have somewhere to go." She snapped at him. He looked surprised.

"Actually I do," He told her, he was holding her hand and letting his fingers trace her palm. Tess ignored the light feeling in her stomach and the dizziness of her head.

"Are you at least going to tell me who you are since you apparently know who I am?" Tess asked, keeping the rudeness in her voice.

"Eric." He hooked his hand in hers. "Eric Majors."

"How lovely," She replied, her will was getting overpowered by the softness of his touch. He brought her hand up and gently pressed his lips against it.

"Will you meet me tonight?" He asked. Tess opened her mouth to say no, she barely knew him after all but his eyes made her change her mind.

"Excellent, do you know where the Verve is? I will meet you there at nine." He asked. She nodded her head even though she didn't have a clue.

"Be ready to dance." He smiled then climbed into the passenger side of a black truck. Tess strained to see who was driving but soon they were out of site.

She sat in the driver's seat staring out the window. What had made her say yes? To going and knowing what this Verve club was? She drove home and instead of studying for her trig test that she had tomorrow she just piled her art supplies on her desk and immediately went to her closet.

It was nine fifteen as Tess pulled up to the Verve. She had over heard in English that Planet Bang was the place for high schoolers but maybe the Verve was new. She stepped out of her car, feeling confident but having the lower hand. The Verve had some of most beautiful people she had ever seen, the line wasn't long, but the guard picked who went in and who didn't. Once inside Tess let her gaze flicker over the huge crowd dancing to the awesome band playing onstage.

"The Misfits, they're good huh?" A voice whispered in her ear. Tess didn't bother turning around.

"You're late..." He said, took her hand and pulled her around. His eyes lingering over her face, chest, bare stomach, hips, legs and then back up at her face. She enjoyed him taking his time to look her over. For some reason she took her time picking out the right outfit; she chose a airy skirt that showed off her legs, and a colorful tank top.

"You look good," He said and pulled her towards the crowd. She smiled as he took her in his arms for the slow song, but it was over and a fast beat song came on. Tess held her hands over her head and swayed her hips to beat, enjoying the feel of her touching Eric and him watching her while keeping the beat himself.

They danced for two hours before he finally lead her out of the club and out into the chilly air of the parking lot.

"You never told me you could dance." Eric said, he was holding her hand.

"I don't even know you," Tess told him. It was crazy, she told herself, holding hands and dancing like they were on the movie Dirty Dancing—they had known each other for less than a day. Her first boyfriend it had taken him two weeks to finally hold her hand, and longer for him to work up the nerve to kiss her. Eric was different though; he was arrogant and he knew he was good looking and went after for what he wanted. Some of that she admired other parts of it she despised.

She looked up at the sky, completely dark except for the stars. They came to black firebird and she leaned against it as Eric gazed down at her. He held her face with his hands and bent down, lowering his lips to her's. Tess felt totally relaxed then suddenly felt a hunger for Eric. She hadn't dated anyone like Eric, who didn't play or acknowledged the rules.

They pulled apart, both of them craving more.

"Tess!" Someone shouted her name. She didn't care; she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and pulled him closer. His lips met her's once again but differently this time, harder. He slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Tess!" The person shouted louder. Gosh, this guy was persistent. Tess broke the kiss and looked over at the entrance of The Verve, Adam was waving his arms at her. She paled, Eric noticed, he grabbed her hand and opened the door to the firebird, ushering her inside.

Tess watched Adam run towards the sports car but was too late because suddenly the car zoomed from the parking lot. No, she thought. She didn't want to leave—she didn't want to leave Adam. But what about Eric? She looked at him, gosh he was gorgeous.

He stopped the car at the beach. Eric opened the door and pulled her out, his lips instantly on hers. It was intoxicating. His hands where in her hair while her arms where around his neck. Then she pulled away.

"Why did we leave?" She asked. Tess breathed, she was already making out with a total stranger this was not her. Eric took her hand and pulled her onto the sand, she smiled not that she minded too much. She took off her sandals, the waves gently crashed around their ankles.

"I thought you wanted to be alone..." Eric answered her, his eyes amazingly dark.

"I guess," She replied. She stopped and looked at him. "How did you know who I was?"

He avoided the question by kissing her again, but she pulled away again. "Eric..."

"Yes?" He said slowly opening his eyes.

"How did you know who I was?" Tess repeated. He sighed.

"We have business together." Eric said finally and shrugged. She frowned. Business? Is this business including making out?

"Business?" She replied, with disbelief in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her irritation.

"It isn't important." Eric told her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Want to go swimming?"

"Isn't important?" She said. "You somehow know me, you ask me out not talking to me more than five minutes, we dance and suddenly you can kiss me all you want without getting to know me in the least!" Tess was close to shouting. Her outburst didn't seem to bother Eric much; he just pulled her closer and teased her with his lips then kissed her softly and gently.

"Want to go swimming?" He asked again softly. She soon forget about her outburst and focused at the darkness around them. Who would see? Tess nodded slowly.

Tess fell instantly asleep in her bed, not bothering to put her clothes in the hamper or to brush her teeth or hair. Her mother wasn't home so she really didn't have to answer to anyone and Hazel was watching Family Feud.

The next day at school Adam was waiting for her after gym. She was sitting outside the gym, cooling off when he stomped up to her.

"Well?" He snapped at her. She scooped her hair into a ponytail and looked at him.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You acted like a bitch Tess!" He snapped at her, she stared at him. How dare he call her that? After he was the one that was "with" Morgan and continued to stalk her!

"Blowing me off like that!"

"Blowing you off?" She shouted back at him.

"Yes! Blowing me off! Do you realize how dumb I felt shouting and waving my arms when you drove off with that guy—me standing in the parking lot like an idiot!"

"Well its not like I knew it was you—or that you had asked me on a date!" She snapped back. Tess stood up and grabbed her gym bag. She hadn't wanted to leave, but once they got to the beach she was happy they had.

"Hadn't asked you on a date?" He repeated angrily. "Well I have been trying you know! But no you avoid me!"

She turned and looked at him. "I don't want to be some girl on the side Adam! God, do I look easy to you? Because I'm not!" Tess screamed at him, turned on her heel and ran into the girls' locker room. Sitting on the bench she took a deep breath then held it when she heard two girls who were talking.

"I mean really, Adam has been chasing that new girl since she came here." Said one voice.

"She's really pretty but really quiet."

"Yea well Kathryn was with him when they went to The Verve last night and he totally ditched her for run after the new girl when she was with some other guy."

"He was a hottie, but in a dangerously sexy sort of way. Adam is the boy next door cute."

"Watch it," Snapped the other girl. "Adam asked me to meet him after school."

Tess felt tears surfacing, she pushed them away. He wasn't worth crying for, grabbing hold of her gym bag and grabbing her messenger bag she decided that she was gonna go home. She didn't want to stay for the last two periods of school.

Heading towards the parking lot she noticed that Adam was talking to Morgan. Angrily she just wished that time would stop so she could stop and think. She heard some crying nearby. Then an urgent voice snapped at the crying. She walked over and saw that some creep had one of his hands around a girl's throat and had a gun pointing at her stomach. Panic seeped into Tess' stomach. He was ordering her to remove her clothes, she was begging him no.

"I said do it!" He snapped. Tearing streaming down the girls face she slowly began reaching for her top, Tess screamed out no and they both turn at her. She eyes widened as the gun was pointed at her. Tess flung her hands out, expecting the bullet.

But nothing, nothing happened. Tess opened her eyes to see that they were frozen. Her brows drew together—what had she done? Then she pulled back her hands and stared at them. It looked as though...but she couldn't have—could she? She had frozen time. Tess quickly stood behind the guy with the gun, took a deep breath and then repeated the hand movements: pushing her palms out while lightly clenched then quickly opening them.

The guy blinked still having the gun at where Tess was.

"What?" He said looking in front of him, ignoring the weeping from the girl. Tess suddenly hit the guy in the head with her gym bag, making him collapse to the ground. She stepped on his wrist the one that held the gun and shouted at the girl to run.

Tess turned off the engine of her car as she sat in front of the pizza place with the girl sitting next to her.

"Are you okay?" Tess asked handing her some tissues.

"Yeah, I am fine thanks to you." She said, mascara running down her face and she wiped it away looking ashamed.

"I'm Tess Court."

She looked at Tess and smiled, "Ellie Richards." Tess pulled her makeup bag from her gym bag and handed it to Ellie.

"Want some pizza?"

Ellie laughed, "As long as you let me buy."


	3. Chapter Three: Movie Moments

............................................................................................................

Well hopefully everyone likes the story so far...reviews are much much much appreciated so please post your comments and criticism! I first started this at three in the morning and I really didn't like it at all but I used some of it and tried to rewrite it...I might have to rewrite it again...the next chapter will be about what happened on the beach! Lol, thanks again and enjoy chapter three!

............................................................................................................

Tess felt a giant glob of cheese fall from her mouth and onto the table. Ellie and her couldn't help but laugh. Pat' Pizzeria was one of Tess' favorite places to eat; they had only waited for a few minutes before their drinks and steaming pizza where laid on their table. She loved how she could just slid onto one of high stools and spin, she often spent time staring at tall tables' surface that had collages from old magazines. Pat's was never quiet since they always had live entertainment.

"So how long have you lived in L.A.?" Ellie asked sipping her coke. Tess whipped her chin with her napkin.

"For two weeks, right before school started." Tess replied. "You?"

"All my life, but this is my first year at La Brea, I went to Turner before."

"Turner?"

Ellie nodded, "Turner is second to La Brea. Mostly people who get expelled from here go there."

"People like...?" Tess asked. Ellie pulled back her dirty blond hair, her brown eyes watching Tess observantly.

"You don't honestly know?" Ellie said surprised. Tess shook her head.

"Sorry I am not much on gossip."

"You will be," Ellie smiled. "This school has loads of it. Catty's boyfriend Kyle—he goes to Turner. He's a strange one he is."

Tess remembered the guy that had taken off with Catty; she didn't say anything to Ellie about it she just nodded.

...................................................................................................

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and occasionally popping into stores. Ellie introduced Tess to The Spinning Record, which was a music store that had any sort of music from the fifties and up. They spent a lot of time there putting on music and dancing to it until one of the guys working there, Jared, asked Ellie out, she had avoided the question then they both had made a planned but skillful exit.

Laughing they piled into Tess' car, a few shopping bags piled in the back.

"I don't see why you didn't like him!" Tess told her once she turned on the ignition and turned down the music.

Ellie shook her head, "I would never—no, no, no! Well what about you...I noticed that you seemed completely uninterested when that waiter at Pat's came onto you..." She let a sly smile slip onto her face.

Tess looked down at her lap, out the window then at Ellie. "What?" She laughed.

"Come on Tess who is he?" Ellie asked, her face shining. "Ooh, what is that? Are you flustered?"

Tess scoffed, trying to hide her blush. "No! Of course not!" Ellie looked at her.

"Seriously tell me...who is he? Does he go to La Brea?"

Tess shook her head. "In all honesty I really don't know that much about him..." It was true, she knew his name and his calm seductive manner, his blue-gray eyes and......

"Well tell me what you do know." Ellie insisted. Tess pulled the car over at Ellie's house. It was a two-story house, had three dogs lazily sleeping in the front, a basketball goal without a net and a pogo stick abandoned on the side.

"I should warn you..." Ellie said getting out of the car. "Um, my sisters...it gets crazy in there."

Tess smiled, "I can't wait to meet them." Ellie gave Tess a looked before going in. The house was tidy but once the door open a small girl came bouncing down the stairs.

"Madison and Melanie are at it again." Said the small girl to Ellie then turned to Tess. "Who are _you?_"

"I'm Tess." She smiled and shook the little girl's hand.

"I am Marissa Elaine Richards." The little girl said proudly. "Do you like my shoes?" She asked she lifted the skirt part of her Beauty and Beast dress. They were red high heels. "They use to be Dorothy's you know." She nodded, her blond ponytail bobbed. Marissa began to twirl around, her yellow-gold Belle dress swirling around her.

"Really?" Tess smiled, squatting down so she could talk to her.

"Yes and I used _these_ shoes to get home today." She nodded then skipped off towards the kitchen.

"Marissa thinks they are the real Dorothy shoes." Ellie murmured slightly embarrassed.

"They _are_ the real Dorothy shoes!" Marissa whined from the kitchen. Tess laughed and noticed two teenage girls tromping down the stairs.

"Ellie—!" Called the older one. "Whose shirt is this? Mine or Madison's?"

Ellie rolled her eyes and snatched the shirt from Melanie. "It's mine. I bought it two weeks ago."

Madison laughed. "See, I knew it wasn't yours." Tess' eyes widened, at Madison's appearance and at Ellie's—they were twins.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked, pointing to Tess. "It's not my teeth—I mean Madison said I had bad breath but really getting advice from her is totally unreliable." Madison scowled at Melanie but Ellie grinned.

"No, it's not that-----I just didn't know that..."

"That we are twins?" Madison beamed. "I am actually quite proud of my twin here," Madison hooked an arm around Ellie's neck. "But for _some_ reason the feeling isn't mutual."

Ellie pushed off Madison's arm. "I like being your twin fine."

Madison rolled her eyes. "I don't see who wouldn't want to have looks like mine." She laughed, smiled at Tess then ran up the stairs with Ellie's shirt in her hands.

...................................................................................................

Spending the night at Ellie's house was more fun than spending the day at Tess' with a celebrity there. Once Mr. and Mrs. Richards came home they had brought Chinese food. They all had sat down at the table and it was chaos, four conversations going on at once, people getting seconds, the two small dogs running all around their feet hoping for some food. Tess loved it.

Once dinner was over Madison and Melanie left to go to the movies and Mrs. Richards went to tuck in Marissa.

"But I want to stay with Ellie and Tess! Please momma! I will be _good_!" Marissa's bottom lip poked out, her eyes large and looked like tears could spill from them in any second. Ellie grabbed Tess' arm and she took her to her and Madison's room. It was large with a double bed, a desk with a computer, two dressers and a walk-in closet. Tess walked over to one of the dressers that had a built in mirror, pictures were tapped to it.

A few of them were just of Ellie and Madison then them with friends and family. Tess felt a twinge of jealous and looked back at Ellie who was lying on her stomach, remote in hand looking for a movie to watch.

"Any genre of movie you wanna watch?" She asked. Tess sat down next to the bed.

"What's good?"

...................................................................................................

They had chosen The Butterfly Effect, which they both ended up loving.

"How'd you know the ending?" Ellie asked, sitting cross legged on the bed, a pillow entwined in her arms.

Tess shrugged. "Just guessing really and it's sorta easy to tell." She took some popcorn from the bowl that Ellie had nearly tossed at the screen earlier in the movie. Ellie nodded and fell back on her bed, her hair falling on her face.

"So what is he like?" She asked. Tess leaned back on the bed, happy that the lights were off, she closed her eyes.

"Who?"

Ellie snorted. "This guy of yours."

Tess laughed thinking about him. "I guess he's about of high school—"

"You mean you don't know?" Ellie asked crazily. "How'd you meet him?"

Tess sighed looking up at the glow in the dark stars on Ellie's ceiling. "After school one day...he was waiting for me at my car—"

Tess smiled when Ellie interrupted her again. "He was waiting for you? Man, he sounds creepy already!"

"He is gorgeous; he has the most beautiful face you've ever seen with cloudy blue eyes and great lips. He has the arrogant, sexily dangerous look." Tess giggled feeling silly talking about him. Ellie rolled over so that she was facing Tess.

"Oooh..." She murmured. "And......?"

"At first I felt really annoyed because he was talking to me like he knew he could have me or something." Tess said honestly. "I felt really irritated by it. And then he asked me to meet him at The Verve—"

"The Verve? Usually only college kids get into there!" Ellie awed, her chin in her hand.

"Well we didn't stay to long just for about two dances then we went back out into the parking lot...(Ellie hit her shoulder because she paused for so long), we kissed and he drove me to the beach." Tess said finally.

"The beach?" Ellie repeated; Tess knew Ellie was smiling even though she, Tess had her back to Ellie. "What happened?"

Tess was silent for a while.


	4. Chapter Four: Swims and Sisterly Acts

Tess was silent for a while, and then began telling Ellie.

"_Want to go swimming?" He asked again softly. She soon forgot about her outburst and focused at the darkness around them. Who would see? Tess nodded slowly. Eric leaned closer to her, looked at her lips then pulled off his shirt. She kept her eyes on his; he pulled of his jeans revealing boxers. _

_He turned and sprinted towards the ocean then dived in. Tess shivered, the night was getting colder, and she noticed that the moon was only a crescent tonight. He called for her from the water. He was laughing, it was the first time she had actually heard him laugh._

_She dropped her shoes in some tall grass and slid off her skirt and pulled off her shirt. She bit her lip, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Gosh, it was cold. _

_Tess slowly walked towards the waves, Eric was now waiting with the water gently rushing around his ankles. She noticed that he didn't seem bothered by the coldness of the night._

_He reached out for her hands, and then pulled her to him. His arms clasped around her waist, chills ran through her._

_Eric smirked down at her and began pulling her towards the water. He tapped his fingers gently against the small of her back then threw her into the water. Freezing water rushed around Tess as she fell into the waves. Once she surfaced she felt less self conscious about being in bra and panties._

_He began swimming towards her then pulled her up against him. She shivered and closed her eyes._

Ellie sighed dreamily. "That's so sweet......" She murmured then looked back at Tess wanting her to go on.

_Eric's lips were hovering over Tess'. Why did I let him do these things to me? Forget all my troubles and do what I usually would never do? Tess thought, feeling his hands slowly travel up her back. _

_Tess closed her eyes and laid her head on Eric's lean chest. She would have never gone off to a club that she hadn't heard of or meet a guy there she didn't know she didn't know. She would have never gotten into a guy's car that she didn't know. And she most definitely would have not stripped nearly naked and gone swimming with him in the ocean at this time of the night—or morning whatever time it was._

_His lips were gently kissing her neck. She shouldn't be doing this...she didn't know him at all...... She opened her eyes and watched the stars as the waves gently rocked them. Tess' arms where holding onto Eric while his where on her roaming on her back._

_Tess slowly pulled away from Eric letting cold water rush between them._

"_What?" He asked looking at her. His eyes seemed endlessly dark and Tess just stared at them._

"_I think I need to go home." She finally said. She kept a smile inside, relieved that she had made the right choice. Hazel would be proud of her decision and if her mother ever paid the slightest attention to her personal life—she would be proud too. Hopefully._

_The ride back to The Verve was quiet even though Eric's stereo was loud. Tess instead of looking down at her hands or staring blankly ahead of her she watched the stars out the passenger window. Eric's hand was entwined with her's but she didn't think of it as anything._

_She had noticed that he didn't seem the least interested her as a person only as the opposite sex. Tess felt her emotions begin to bubble up to the surface. Why should she care? She didn't have any attachment to him either—--so why did it matter so much to her?_

_Eric stopped the car and watched her. She was beautiful. Tess ignored the way he was gazing at her. He was probably wondering the next way or more successful way to "nail" her. She fought the need to yell at him if he was thinking that. Her car was parked a few spaces away._

"_Tess......" He murmured touched Tess' hair. Tess was suddenly very aware of her body and his leaning closer to hers. She moved her hand on the knob of the car door._

"_Goodnight Eric." Tess told him and got out. She rubbed her arms once she sat in her car, feeling cold without him next to her. She glanced out her window and saw that Eric was still watching her......Tess frowned and drove out of the parking lot making sure she drove around for a long time......last thing she wanted was for him to find out where she lived and who she lived with......_

"So you just left when he was waiting in the car—watching you like some weirdo stalker?" Ellie asked. They were sitting in the kitchen nibbling on some chocolate chip cookies. Tess pulled her legs under her and bit into another cookie.

"And you didn't even let him finish what he was saying." Ellie pointed out and slid a glass of milk across the table to Tess.

She laughed. "Ellie I really doubt that he intended on finishing what he said."

"Are you suggesting he is some slime bag that just wanted to sleep with you?"

"That is exactly what I am suggesting." Tess replied dipping her cookie into the milk. "He doesn't seem to want to get to know me as a person at all just my body."

Ellie nodded and was silent for a little while.

"He does sound really strange." She said her mouth full, crumbs falling all over her lap. "I mean he just showed up out of no where, knowing you, and then the nerve of that arrogant jerk trying to seduce you on your first date." Ellie shook her head furiously, her ponytail jerking around. I laughed.

"I am glad you stopped it." Ellie told Tess proudly and gave her another cookie as if it was an award of sensibility. "But it did sound pretty romantic......and I am a sucker for romance." She sighed.

"Are you? Then do we have time to watch Pretty Woman?" Tess smiled pulling the DVD out of her bag. Ellie's eyes lit up.

"We have time for Julia Roberts any day!" She gushed grinning tremendously. "My family is Julia Roberts obsessed. I'm not kidding. We have all her movies but this one."

"Really?" Tess asked drinking up the last of her milk. Ellie nodded and began cleaning up her crumb-mess.

"Wanna go watch it before we go to bed?" Ellie asked dropping the two glasses into the sink. "It's only eleven."

"Okay."

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tess stirred and lifted her palm to place it over her face. She heard faint music—had Hazel decided to clean this morning? Usually she cleaned on Saturdays...Tess slid out of bed and crossed the room to where her bathroom door was. She reached for the doorknob and heard clatter. What was that? Squinting, Tess saw that she had her hand where a lot of perfume bottles where. Whose where these?

Suddenly the image of Ellie's twin sister, Madison, sprung to her mind. Madison and Ellie Richards...

Tess opened her eyes all the way and realized she wasn't in her room—her house. Her feet padded across the carpet to the door, she slowly opened it hoping not to wake Ellie who had now taken up the entire bed.

Pounding music exploded around Tess as she went downstairs. Melanie and Madison where dancing around the kitchen while attempting to cook while Nickelback poured from the sound system.

"Good morning Tess!" Madison hollered taking a break from singing to "Figured You Out" while Melanie just smiled and continued singing. Melanie wore some denim jeans that were splattered with flour with a blue tank top and her hair tied up.

"Eggs!" She yelled out to Madison who, like Tess, was still dressed in pajamas, raced to the fridge. She pulled out four and tossed them to Melanie who caught all of them with skill. Tess gaped at them. Suddenly the kitchen became quiet.

"Want to help?" Melanie asked wiping her palms on her pants. "We could use the help since Ellie still isn't up."

"Um, sure, what are we doing?" Tess said hesitatingly.

"Breakfast." Madison grinned as Linkin Park now boomed in the kitchen.

Tess laughed as she and Madison danced around the kitchen, going deaf from the music and Melanie's singing, as they set the table and helped cook the huge breakfast that had weird looking pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. When Ellie finally came down Tess was having the time of her life. Never in her house did they do things like this.

"Okay Mel—pass the bacon!" Marissa whined from at the end of the table. Only their voices now echoed in the kitchen. Melanie stood up to go to Marissa while Madison was talking on her cell phone to her boyfriend...Carl was it? Ellie dumped a load of eggs on Tess' plate.

"They're Melanie's pride you know." She informed her with a fake serious look. She continued to pile eggs on Tess' plate. "She would be _deeply_ hurt if you didn't at least try them!"

"_Ellie_! Stop hogging the eggs!" Came Marissa's voice. Ellie turned towards Marissa and flung a spoonful of eggs at Marissa's long sleeved shirt.

"_Michelle!_" Marissa squealed, looking at her shirt then giving the laughing girls a wounded look.

"It's _not_ funny!" Marissa snapped and threw her pancake at Ellie. Tess folded her hands in her lap and silently watched furious Ellie _chucked_ a fistful of eggs at her younger sister. Melanie watched this and as the oldest child and sister of them took the best course of action: she picked up a slice of toast and threw it at Tess.

ï¹**Author's Notes**: Sorry about the chapter, I hope you liked the beach scene! I was so excited to finally write it and I really ,really hope it's ok......lol, I was and AM so worried about it......but I think it actually came out pretty good! Um, I was trying to do more with the sisters because I really want them to be in the story some but the food fight didn't turn out entirely the way I wanted it to—but hopefully its ok...

**HermioneRules7**: My first reviewer!!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you thank you thank you!!!I am really glad you like my story and I hope you continue to review even if you don't like the story!!

**C**: Thank you also for reviewing, my second reviewer—thank you SOO much for reviewing!! Please continue to pleaseee? Lol.

**Apolla**: Thanks for reviewing—you're reviewer number three!! Hey I was just wondering is your name suppose to be close to the name Apollo or....? I first would like to thank you again for reviewing and answer some of the questions and such that you posted (ï ). Thank you I am really glad you like my story and I hope that you continue reviewing. In this chapter (chapter four) I put more of what Tess thinks since it really is important since she is the main character. And you also stated, "don't fear fluff"—what is fluff?? And about Tess' power, I chose that power because later on in the story she uses that more than she would use any other I could choose, and its really difficult to come up with a power that usually isn't over used (Like in the show Charmed, or the DOTM books or any of the X-Men graphic novels/comics/movie/and show). It is a lot, I guess in some ways, like Catty's concerning that it has to do with time—but I didn't mean for it to be like that. And since Catty is almost 17 I don't really think that her power will expand more but it might—and if it does I will have some problems. Lol. And also about her meeting the other daughters of the moon I still haven't completely decided if I wanted to include the plot line with the daughters' destiny.....but she will eventually meet all the daughters but I just didn't want Tess to meet all the daughters at once I wanted to kinda do it gradually—if that makes any sense. Lol. Well hope that helps—please continue reviewing!! Even if you don't like how the story goes!!

For all you others...please, please, please, please review!!!!!


End file.
